


Is That a Dog?

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I don't know how to write Bucky oh god don't shoot me I'm sorry, M/M, Older Work, One-Shot, Stucky - Freeform, pride prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: Steve was not expecting to trip when he got out of the shower... especially by a dog that kind of looked like Thor.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Is That a Dog?

Steve was not expecting to trip when he got out of the shower; especially by a dog that looked like Thor before the whole 'Civil War' time the team had gone through had become a dog. Steve stood in the bathroom with baby blue-colored walls—thanks, Stark. "Well, you're not a Golden Retriever..." Steve said to the dog with its pink tongue out, staring into Steve's soul like a demon from the seven layers of Inferno. He slipped on a shirt and sweatpants, leaving the bathroom with a mop of wet hair.

"Is that a dog?" Clint hopped from his chair, diving for the dog, he stood in front of the animal. "I thought Tony liked Shiba Inus?" He cocked his head at Steve, who shrugged.

"Honestly, they somehow got into the bathroom." Steve tossed the white towel on his shoulder. Clint gave him a look which Steve returned with an expression that any sane human being—meaning not anyone in the building they lived in—would back-off after seeing it.

"Ooh, she likes a good view... or he... I don't care." Clint shrugged as he stood up.

"What is the dog called? She-ba In-new?" Steve asked as Clint went back to his coffee that sat in a small mug. "Also, why does Stark like them?" Steve whipped his head around when he heard footsteps other than Clint's.

A familiar face entered the room, dressed in their training outfit unlike Clint, who was in a purple t-shirt and jeans. "Shiba Inu, they have a stubborn personality," Natasha said, entering the room, which Clint handed her a cup of coffee.

"Did I hear dog!?" Thor burst into the room, dressed equally as casually as Clint. "I might've lost an eye but I didn't lose my hearing." He said, kneeling to pet the dog, who still stared at Steve.

"I'm surprised you didn't after dealing with lightning and thunder and everything," Clint said through his mug.

"God of Thunder, remember?" Thor turned to the archer and picked up the dog with his arms. "Whose royalty is this?" He asked, lifting it up in the air. Clint and Natasha set their cups down and left to possibly train.

"The 'royalty' is Bucky's." Sam yawned, walking into the same kitchen as they stood, circling around the dog. "He bought it yesterday, pretty sure it's to annoy you."

"Why a Shiba Inu?" Steve asked. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "It's been looking at me for 20 minutes..." Steve muttered.

The dog had the color of caramel, blending into a milky white color near its fluffy stomach. The hairs were short but stuck out in different direction somehow still being neat at once, then again, you could say the same for Steve's hairstyle. The dog had big round eyes that glimmered like an opal. It's little paws' claws clicked with each step and it trampled the ground following Steve.

"Brooklyn!" Bucky's voice called from the halls, sounding like a frantic mother, who was in Disneyland, looking for her child. Not a good sound. Sam coughed into his own mug, lowering it while he wore an expression that looked just like a giant question-mark plastered on his face. When the brown-haired man entered the kitchen, he took less than 0.999 of a second to look at Sam and Steve, then scooped up the dog and scampered off.

Steve was not going to complain.

Except when it was laying on his bed.

"Hi." Steve waved to the dog, who tilted its head to the side. "Yeah, I know, it's late..." Steve said. He then stood in front of the dog, whose tongue hung out its mouth like a fish on a hook... without the dying and strangling fish part. "Can I have my bed back?" Steve asked, the Shiba Inu—presumably 'Brooklyn'—stared at Steve, tongue suddenly gone from the Avenger's view, as if the drunken was suddenly sobered.

"Steve?" Bucky's voice said from the doorway of the room. "It's almost three."

"I know," Steve replied, pointing to the dog. "I'll sleep on the couch—"

"Or—!" Bucky stopped him. "—you can sleep with me. Probably more comfortable."

"I hope the reason you're offering me the spot is because I'm your friend." Steve picked up his pillow, leaving the blanket for the Shiba, who made a sound that Steve took as 'thanks.'

"I mean, would you hope to be friends? Or... I dunno, more?" Bucky twirled a bone toy in his right hand. Steve spotted it and raised an eyebrow, earning a smirk from his friend.

"For a spot in bed?" Steve asked. "I'm not complaining." He smiled at him, Bucky tossed Brooklyn the bone where the dog tipped its head up and smiled right back; somehow, even if Steve didn't see, he knew it was. It wagged its tail as if someone was humming, like a clock's hands, ticking.

Complaining?

Was he?

No, not even about the dog in his bed.


End file.
